rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Milheim Family
The Milheim Family Nicholas Milheim Originating in Westfall, the Milheims have a humble history, mostly as fishermen and conscripted soldiers. In the First War, Nicholas Milheim served alongside his father, Marcel Milheim as a Child-soldier for the Alliance, in their struggle, they developed an intense hatred for the Horde, and loyally defended the Alliance. After the war, they helped rebuild Stormwind and participated in the riots incited by Edwin Vancleef, Nicholas' father was arrested and died of ill health in the Stockades, as say the reports, though there are rumours he was beaten to death by the Jailor during an uprising halfway into the Second War. Meanwhile, Nicholas had joined the Defias Brotherhood, remaining a loyal member and avoiding the draft of the Third War, which he'd later come to regret, as his close friend, Raylan Svein had died during the Battle of Hyjal. This only fueled his hatred towards the Alliance even more, and as time went by, he began actively participating in the Defias' violent practices. Including raids and ambushes. He was arrested alongside many others following the succesful assault on the Deadmines by Gryan Stoutmantle, during that assault, his wife and fellow Defias member, Michelle, was killed. His children, 11 year old twins Miles and Mylaise, as well as his youngest, 7 year old Louis Milheim, were given to the Church of the Light. Mylaise Milheim trained to become a Priestess, while Louis' Magic potential eventually had him wind up in the Mage's tower, Recently however, he has escaped from the Stockades thanks to outside help, it's unknown who helped him or how they got past the defenses, but he is now a fugitive. His current location is unknown, but it is assumed he fled to Kalimdor. Miles Milheim ♫ Miles however, fled shortly before having to take his vows to become a Paladin and fled to Westfall, Where he joined the new Defias, although it was for a brief period of time, he learned most of his Duelist skills there, he eventually fled to Booty Bay before becoming a fully fledged member and began working for the Steamwheedle Cartel, as a crewmember for one of Gazlowe's Privateer Ships. Miles rose through the ranks, but at the height of his career, when he was to be promoted to Captain, he resigned and went off to find his own destiny, sailing off on a small boat, he found himself in a storm and shipwrecked on Pandaria, where he didn't make a very good impression, in fact, having angered a Pandaren Monk, he was beaten to a pulp, and it impressed him so much, he sought to train as a Monk, over time, and with the fact he opened up to the culture, he became generally more accepted among the people on Pandaria. Meeting Marceline Crane, later in life, Miles fell in love for the first time in his life, and she has since changed his look on women and romance entirely, though some habits die hard, he's come a long way from a shameless womanizer to what he is today. Through his relationship with Marceline, he has shown his good side to the world, more and more. Mylaise Milheim ♫ Mylaise meanwhile remained in Stormwind until the events of Pandaria began to unfold, and became a talented Priestess with a very alternative look on things compared to her colleagues. She left to explore the world, rather than heading into war-torn land to represent her banner like most of her fellow Priests did. She seeks to help whoever is in need. Although she has quite a temper, and gets quite impatient around those that are disrespectful. In Stormwind she became close friends with Surlon Svein, the son of the late Raylan Svein, a friend of her father's, they have known eachother since childhood and since Surlon was training to be a Paladin, they saw eachother quite often. She eventually fell in love with him, but Surlon remained true to his vows and kept it platonic, The affection eventually died out after he was deployed to Northrend to participate in the Argent Crusade's efforts against the Lich King. Despite their history, and the long-term seperation, she still sees him as close family, and often travels in his company. This has changed when reuniting with her brother however, as well as her closest companion, Elizabeth, whom the majority of her time is spent with. She's known to have quite a temper, much like Surlon. Louis Milheim Louis, today 17 years old, was originally an apprentice in Stormwind's Mage Tower, he is an up and coming talent in the school of Arcane. Rumours have it, he had something to do with the escape of his father, from the Stockades, although he had been held for questioning, the trail died, and it was assumed he is innocent. Aside from that, he has led a peaceful life. Some time later, the Kirin Tor had taken Louis under their wing following a lengthy negotiation with the Stormwind Mage's Guild. Louis moved to Dalaran, and is improving under some of the greatest minds and mentors the world of Wizardry knows today. Category:Alliance Category:Stormwind Category:Human Category:Faction Category:Family